<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you get me so high by spearbinnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390808">you get me so high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbinnies/pseuds/spearbinnies'>spearbinnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys In Love, Cuddling, Drinking, Drug Use, Felix is a softie, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parties, Roommates, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Switch Hwang Hyunjin, Switch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Hwang Hyunjin, enjoy, hyunjin secretly loves taking care of felix, i wrote most of this while i was high lmao, ill ad more tags later lol, plot if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbinnies/pseuds/spearbinnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix struggles, maybe a little too much recently. Felix knows hyunjin is there for him, so he leans on him during the hardest days, maybe a little too much. Maybe Hyunjin doesn't mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you get me so high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>today is one of those days lmao. needed to write some angst. currently crying over hyunlix too often. dont worry though there is a happy ending, i wouldn't do that to you guys.</p><p>this is kind of based off of the song 'you get me so high' by the neighbourhood. would reccomend listening to it at some point during the story and you might understand the similiarites a bit. i love the song a lot and i always find myself listening to the neighbourhood while typing up my stories.</p><p>not edited. sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point out any mistakes in the comments so i can fix them.</p><p>this is meant to be a oneshot kind of but if i feel like adding chapters later on or making it a series then i will.</p><p>enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hyunjin. that's what filled felix's head all the time. whether he be in his arms or in class, he was was all he could think of. the 2 friends met as roommates of course, and having no friends going into college and sharing the same room of course ended in them becoming closer than ever and becoming best friends. they were both always happy with each others presence. when it came to cuddling, it was felix's favorite. feeling so safe in his best friend's arms and he hoped hyunjin felt the same way. after 2 years of everything repeating itself how could felix not fall for his friend? ...<em> friend.</em> never once had felix ever felt so special around someone. he felt loved. even on the worst days and when he pushed hyunjin away, the older still never gave up. always engulfing him in the warmest hugs. even when felix was too depressed to speak on it, hyunjin would understand and push it away with his hugs that felix always adored and would never get tired of. it ached felix's heart knowing that they were only friends but having hyunjin by himslef was good for now even if he wished hyunjin was something more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but today was one of those days where all he wanted was to be by hyunjin and be comforted. it almost felt too much to ask since it happened so often. he didnt want to bother hyunjin as he was working on school work when he got to their room so he decided to go smoke. he would take either option if he was being honest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix lit up a joint behind one of the buildings under a tree. far from the dorms but not too far. walking distance. could say it was his favorite place. he found himself going here more often than usual. only him and Hyunjin know this spot as it was perfect for the best to days to let go a bit and get stoned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was currently 7 pm, almost curfew for him. well everyone in the dorms. he found himself often calling hyunjin to come and save him from being locked out, not that the older minded because he knew what felix was going through. and maybe he, himself noticed how often felix left their room at night and come back reeking. not in a bad way. he didnt mind smoking with felix on the weekends after a long week. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it wasn't a weekend, though felix wishes it was. it was only Tuesday. lix wishes it was though as it was more fun with his best friend to be intoxicated with. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix took a few more puffs and started to finally start tingling. not enough to get him quite high but it was enough for him as it was getting dark. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stood up, collecting his hoodie and lighter, shoving everything in his pocket and made his way to his room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>upon entering his room, he was met with hyunjin sat on his bed working on something on his laptop. quite focused that he didnt even blink when felix came in. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix pouted seeing hyunjin not paying any attention to him when he came in. usually after his session he would come back to their room and hyunjin would cuddle him on his own bed, usually letting him fall asleep if he was high up in the clouds but hyunjin was too busy and caught up in his own bussiness to acknowledge felix at the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix knew he wasn't as high as he would like to be but he still wanted to be engulfed by hyunjin as it was his comfort. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He just sighed and emptied his pockets and threw his pants to the side, only leaving his shirt and underwear on before climbing into his own bed. he fit under his blankets comfortably and fell asleep to the typing of hyunjin's keyboard.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>he felt warm hands on his arm, shaking him awake. "lix, i would let you sleep because you look comfortable but class is in 30 minutes." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix lets out a long groan and throws the blankets off himself and sits up, while hyunjin stares at him and giggling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>his hair was messy and he looked adorable while still in his state of sleepiness. "what?" felix asks confused. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"nothing." hyunjin laughs and turns around to grab his hoodie and head out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"dont be too late, ill see you later." hyunjin winks and walks out the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix sighs and gets up to actually look decent. he looks in the mirror and disappointment is written all over his face. all that comes across his mind is that he looks like shit, even with his hair brushed with simple jeans and a hoodie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he pushed his thoughts away and quickly grabbed his bag to go to class. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>after class felix felt se drained and all he wanted to was collapse in his bed. so thats what he did. arriving to their dorm before hyunjin gave him time to fall asleep befor the other could get back and ask questions as to why he was being distant. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>when hyunjin arrived at their room he was met with a sleepy lix passed out. he laughed at the younger and was quiet while settling down in their room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>an hour passed an felix woke up to hyunjin scrolling through his phone on his bed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"hey sleepy head." hyunjin said while smiling as the younger started to wake up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"hey jinnie." felix said while rubbing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you okay?" hyunjin said out of the blue. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"what do you mean?" felix knew what the older meant but didn't want to talk about it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you've been- down lately. you've barely talked to me. not that i mind. i just want you to be okay." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ouch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"yeah im fine, just tired lately." hyunjin didnt believe him but let it go. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"soooo chan is throwing a party and i was wondering if you wan-" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"hyunjin you know i dont go on weekdays." felix complained and finally sat up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"its gonna be a small party pleaseeee" hyunjin whined. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix rolled his eyes and started to undress himself and threw his shirt off. "fine but we aren't staying for long and i'm not dealing with your dumbass getting trashed."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin clapped and stood up walking over to his dresser.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"can i do your makeup?" hyunjin asked while smiling, really pushing felix to the edge. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you're kidding me right now." felix groans and throws himself back on the bed so that he is lying down shirtless and his tummy exposed, hyunjin laughed at the cute sight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>please."</em> hyunjin said, practically pouting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"for fucks sake. fine." felix says as he was about to sit up but was quickly pushed back down. and soon enough hyunjin was sitting on his dick, both thighs on each sides of felix's waist. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix's eyes went wide at the sight, his face flushed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"hi" hyunjin giggled before picking up the makeup he set on the bed before pratically jumping on top of the younger. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix's heart sped up at the little giggles and just stayed there silently, arms by his side and face red. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you alright?" hyunjin smiled and ruffled his hair. felix managed to nod a yes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"alright, close your eyes." hyunjin said while picking up the eye liner. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix shut his eyes and felt hyunjin leaned forward, hyunjin's over sized shirt ghosting his bare stomach making him shiver. felix felt the eye liner make contact with his eye lide and glide of a couple of times before hyunjin switched to the other eye and he felt hyunjin's hot breathe on his face, it felt so intoxicating as the older had his mouth slightly open while focused on felix's makeup. his heart started to speed up and he could easily press his lips against hyunjin's who was 1 inch away from his face. but he didn't, instead placing his hands on hyunjins thighs and feeling his bare skin from the older's shorts riding up his thighs since he was sat in the current position.  he could feel hyunjin shudder under his touch but it wasn't as close to how much hyunjin was making felix suffer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>once hyunjin was done he sat up, leaning his back on felix's knees that had pushed up at one point. hyunjin sat there staring at felix. when felix no longer felt any tools working his face, he opened his eyes to find hyunjin staring at him. "w-what" felix blushed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>pretty</em>." was all hyunjin said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix took his hands off the older's thighs to cover his glowing red face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"noooo you're gonna ruin your makeup" hyunjin pulled his hands back down to his thighs. and dropped down onto the younger and put his face in felix's neck while putting his hands on felix's bare waist. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you're really warm lix." hyunjin laughed. felix's eyes grew wide and his hear beat was going at an impossible pace. he was sure the older could hear it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix scoffed, trying to not show how flustered he was and how much he craved to stay in this position forever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>felix brought his hands from hyunjin's thighs and wrapped them around him, carressing his back. and in return got a sigh from the older. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"dont you still have to get ready hyung." felix broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i guess you're right." hyunjin laughed and sat up. he tapped felix's chest, "get dressed." he said before climbing off of lix.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guess who decided on chapters- anyways ill update it later tonight or within the next few days &lt;3</p><p>kudos and feedback would be appreciated !!</p><p>would also like to say that i can take requests for anyone as a gift and yall can come up with your own plot. fluff or smut i dont mind but it might take a while for me to post again. just need to keep busy ig.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>